


Hermelinda the Wicked

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastplay, F/M, Macro/Micro, Older Woman, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: Being the very brave hero you are, you proceed to confront the nasty nasty witch that has been tormenting these woods.(Winner of @SlugmanOctavio's "Out of Nowhere Milf Challenge" prompt contest, which includes an embedded illustrated prize drawn by the man himself. Rated "Mature" for embedded image, albeit not explicit.)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Female Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Hermelinda the Wicked

You've had enough. You're not going to allow this foul creature to torment these woods any longer. Ignoring all the cryptic signs telling you to go back, you proceed to march towards this hideous hag's domain. You've already heard all the rumors. Kidnapping children, harvesting their bones, eating their.... their _brains_....

You shiver, but that is not enough to damage your resolve. You have your toothpick, some really cool clothes, and... uhh.... determination? Alright alright so maybe you haven't thought about this too much, but regardless, you continue your quest to find this witch's doorstep.

...

It just occurred to you how small three inches is.

The wooden door towers over you, and the space below it is too tight for even you to crawl under. However, there is a small you-sized bell, as if it was designed for creatures of unfortunate height like yoursel- no, it is an obvious trap. However, what if you were to... hrmm....

*ding ding ding*

After a few seconds, the door opens as expected.

"Uhh, excuse me? Hello? Pardon me, but I'm afraid I cannot... see you..."

With a loud battle cry, you take the opportunity and rush towards her boot. With your toothpick in hand, you lunge at it with all of the force you can muster...

"Anyone the-"

*snap*

Shit. There goes your toothpick.

*gasp* "Why **hello** there! My my, aren't you the cutest little thing!"

Shivering, you look up towards the towering... hag? Well, she is an older woman, that much is certain, but... no. Her friendly, bewitching appearance is obviously meant to deceive you. Do not fall for her tricks.

"I haven't had a visitor in quite some time. It's alright, you can come in!"

Just as you start to back away, a *snap* of her fingers is enough to summon a golden glowing aura around your body. You magically ascend before you're laid onto her soft, wrinkled palm. With a slight bounce in her step, she closes the door as she heads back inside.  
  
You look at this horrible witch's mug. Looking down at you with a smile, she ruffles your hair with her finger. She either doesn't care for your discomfort or simply can't tell, but... something about her expression tells you that it's very much the latter.

"D'aww..."

Initially confused by why she's puckering her lips, it doesn't take you long to figure it out as you start to step back. She's going to eAT YOU OH GOD OH F-mmmfff

"Mmmmm...."

"...mmmmm..."

"...mMWAH! My name is Hermelinda, but you can just call me Linda."

You're still shivering with fear, with the knowledge that you are completely at her mercy making it rather hard to hide it. Still, you put on your brave face against this wicked foe.

"Poor thing, you're shaking! You must be rather cold from being out there so long..."

Not wanting to become an addition to this witch's brew, you use the other half of your toothpick to swiftly jab at her palm.

"Ow!"

In hindsight, you realize that this was a very poor choice, as her hand reflexively lurches. This sends you flying right towards her... 

...oh. Headfirst, even.

"Oh sweetie, if you wanted to warm up, you could've just said so!"

Your vision is enveloped by Hermelinda's warm, stuffy cleavage. You try to push yourself out, pressing your hands against her breasts. Suddenly, you feel her handle your body as she pushes you further into her soft crevice. You still manage to breathe, but only barely.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you're alllll warmed up!"

As she ends her sentence, you feel the surrounding fleshy walls press against your body tightly for emphasis.

"Now if you just sit tight, I'll go make some cookies! I'm certain you'll love my snickerdoodles!"

Something tells you that you're not going anywhere for a long while...


End file.
